Fortune Favors the Brave
by zaknafien
Summary: Robin looks back o how he lost his chance to be Raven's boyfriend and how the quote 'Fortune Favors the Brave' is true, and he isn't brave.


I'm lazy, I admit it. I get lazy and don't write. I have no idea how some people cough Dragonslayer527 cough can write a chapter in one or two days and still make it one of (in my opinion) the best stories ever cough Twelve Days of Torture cough.

Read this (or just read other stories) and I'll eventually post the second chapter to my story, please be patient, don't leave, please. Don't worry, I'll 'keep on trucking.'

**Fortune Favors the Brave**

Robin was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone to the Metropolis gaming convention, bringing Starfire along with them and Raven was out somewhere, probably at a small dark café. He wasn't actually watching anything though, he was thinking about what to do. He had had crushes before but they had never gotten this unbearable. Even when he had liked Starfire he had been able to control himself.

He remembered the day Starfire became Speedy's girlfriend. At the time he thought nothing could hurt as much as that had, but he was wrong, this hurt more, way more. He wanted to tell her so badly, heck, the original reason he had opened up to her was to become closer friends with her, so that she might fall in love with him.

"Now she's one of my best friends but that only makes it harder for me to tell her. What if she says she doesn't like me, even worse, what if she doesn't want to be friends anymore because it's awkward?" Sighing he got up off the couch and went to get something to eat. He remembered the conversation he had had with Starfire last night.

**Flashback**

"Hey Star, could I talk to you for a second?" Robin said, as he stepped into Starfire's pink room. Though she was going out with Speedy, she was still one of Robin's best friends.

"Sure Robin, but I need to back for this convention of games. I still need to pack my teddy bears but we can talk, here, sit." Sitting down on her bed she patted a spot next to her.

Robin chuckled as he sat, Starfire might act childish at times but he knew that was because she was not used to Earth customs. For what he needed help on she probably knew more about than him. "Star, it's about Raven, I love her but I don't know if she loves me, what do I do?"

"I think you should tell her how you feel, is that not the only way to find out if she likes you?"

"Yes, but what if she doesn't like me, I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Robin exclaimed, getting frantic.

"As people on this planet often say 'Fortune favors the brave'."

"Thanks Star." Robin said dejectedly, as he got off the bed and walked to his room.

**End flashback**

"She just doesn't understand how I feel. Her, Beast Boy, Cyborg, they have no problems telling someone they love them am I the only person who doesn't know what to do?"

After he had gotten some chips he headed back to the couch and continued flipping through channels.

_Aida, Aida, all we ask of you. _

_Is a lifetime…_

_Catch one of the greatest love stories, in its last year on Broadway._

_Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, fortune favors the brave, ohhh,-_

Robin quickly changed the channel he didn't need to hear that saying anymore.

_Watch the story about the man who conquered the entire known world, Alexander, fortune favors the brave and Alexander is-_

He quickly turned the TV off. That damn quote. He knew it was true but he just couldn't tell her, he was too scared to. He walked up to his room and sat on his bed.

In his mind he had gone over so many scenarios through his head, and not only fantasies of having sex with Raven. In fact those weren't even his favorite. His favorite was just lying on the grass along the river, holing Raven in his arms. Whispering in her ear how much he loved her. He wanted to sit with his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wanted to marry her, to live the rest of his life with her, yet he couldn't tell her how he felt. He wanted to catch her staring at him, like he stared at her. Of course he made sure she never saw him stare at her. He was waiting for some sign that she loved him.

Love.

Love was a funny word, he had spent days trying to figure out whether he loved Raven. He thought he did but he had thought he loved Starfire to. He had definitely had a crush on Star but he hadn't ever loved her. He knew that he probably didn't love Raven either but he couldn't convince himself he didn't.

"I really need to tell her how I feel?"

"How do you feel?" Robin jumped up in shock and turned to see Raven walking in.

"I feel…", 'This is it, your chance to tell her', "….I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"…Nothing important."

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." As Raven walked out of the room Robin sighed.

'Another opportunity wasted. It seemed like he was the only person who couldn't ask someone out on a date. Beast Boy had no trouble asking girls out on dates. Cyborg didn't either. Then there was Speedy. The boy stays in Jump City for a week and he's already going out with Star. It always seemed so easy to ask a girl out, and whenever his friends asked someone out they always said yes but it wasn't that simple. He didn't know whether she would say yes or not, would it ruin their friendship? Was he the only person who had problems when it came to dating? Another wasted chance'

**One month and eight days later**

As he sat on the edge of the roof he let himself think about recent events. It had been exactly one month since Raven had started dating him. Beast Boy. He remembered it all, how happy Raven had been.

**Flashback**

Robin was sitting on his bed when Raven burst in.

"I'm going on a date!" at those words he had leaped off his bed in a flash.

"What!"

"Beast Boy asked me out, my first date." She started calming down.

"Uh…yah…that's just…great." He tried as hard as he could to hide the disappointment on his face.

"What do I wear?" That caught him off guard.

"Anything…I don't know." He mumbled.

"You okay Robin?" Concern written on her face.

"What? Yah…yah, I'm great."

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Cyborg and see if he can help me."

**End Flashback**

And that memory just led to the most painful one of all, what had happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

He had been sitting on the couch watching Beast Boy and Cyborg playing Halo 2 on co-op when she had entered.

"Robin, we need to talk." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room.

"About what" he said dully.

"About you, you've been acting depressed for the last few weeks, ever since I started going out with Beast Boy, I thought you would be happy for me."

"I **am** happy for you two." He tried to sound convincing but it just came out in the same dull tone. 'Screw this, he had to tell her.'

"Raven", He took a deep breath, "I think I might love you."

There was an awkward silence. Raven looked down and idly picked up a picture on her desk of her and Robin.

"I'll admit this to you Robin, I use to love you to." She said slowly. He looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Then do you want to-"

"I'm sorry Robin, I waited for you for three months, but now I'm with Beast Boy, I'm sorry."

"Oh…I guess I'll see you around then" He disappointedly turned towards the door.

**End Flashback**

'Fortune favors the brave', that damn quote, it was true but such and understatement. He truly was a coward, the only person so inept at asking someone out.

As he stared out across the river at the twinkling lights of the city where Raven and Beast Boy were somewhere dancing he felt the air tussle his hair. Maybe he was meant to be alone, maybe, but she didn't have to be.

"Beast Boy, take good care of her." He whispered into the night.

He might not be her boyfriend but he would still be her best friend. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

As he got up he could hear the wind whisper four words back to him.

Four words that stood for what he couldn't achieve.

Four words that crushed him again.

_Fortune favors the brave_

* * *

This story was written and is just some of my thoughts jotted down. 

Uh, sorry for not posting the next chapter to my other story. Lately I've been thinking about really depressing stuff and this is something I had to write down. That quote always bothers me because it has so little meaning to most people. I recently realized though that it was true and I'm not brave at all. On a happier note:

HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR.


End file.
